Super Mario 64 DS
Super Mario 64 DS (formerly known as Super Mario 64 x 4) and commonly abbreviated as SM64DS, is a video game in the Mario series created for the Nintendo DS. The game is an enhanced remake of the original 1996 N64 game Super Mario 64 and a launch title for the Nintendo DS. Unlike the original game, this version features Touch Screen control, wireless multiplayer, and minigames. Most notably, the dialogue has quite much changed and Mario is not the only playable character (nor he is available from the start), but Luigi, Yoshi and Wario join the adventure too. Characters *Yoshi - Yoshi is the first and default playable character since Yoshi gets informed by one of the Lakitu Bros. that Mario and the rest of the gang haven't returned after awhile in the castle and goes to investigate and realizes that Bowser has captured them all. Now Yoshi will have to track his friends down, and stop Bowser. Yoshi's moves include a tongue lick, flutter kick, egg throw, and others. He is the only character that can't punch or kick, or grab enemies, and not strong enough to break bricks or defeat Boos (unless he uses a super mushroom), but has the highest jump and features average speed and swimming, making him the only character with a projectile attack. His Flower Power is the ability to shoot fire from his mouth, which is much like the ability that Yoshi can do in Super Mario World. *Power: 0/3 Speed: 2/3 Swim: 2/3 Jump: 2/3 *Mario - Mario is the second character that can be playable. He's been trapped by Goomboss who is mad about Mario bossing him around in the past. Yoshi must rescue him. Mario will be able to perform attacks like the punch, Ground Pound, wall-jump, and many more. He's the most balanced of the four with good all-round capabilities. His Flower Power is the ability to puff up like a balloon and float in the air, which was first introduced in the game Super Mario World. If he pressed a P-Block, occasionally a pair of Wings will appear. If Mario gets it, he can be Wing Mario. *Power: 2/3 Speed: 2/3 Swim: 2/3 Jump: 2/3 *Luigi - Mario's younger, twin brother Luigi is needed to grab some stars, as well as Wario and has been imprisoned by King Boo. Mario will have to Big Boo's Haunt and find his way up to the third floor, near the balcony where King Boo is and defeat him to collect the key to save Luigi. Luigi's abilities include a minor flutter kick scuttle (which is similar to Yoshi's flutter kick, but lower and better) the ability to run over water for a short time (due to his light body), perform a somersault, and is almost as balanced as his brother. He is the best and fastest of the four in runing and the best, fastest agile swimmer. His Flower Power is the ability to turn invisible, which replaces Vanish Mario from the original game. Luigi is slightly weaker than Mario only because he moves slightly slower when carrying enemies and thinner, but throws them the same distance. Other than that, their power are equal. *Power: 1/3 Speed: 3/3 Swim: 3/3 Jump: 3/3 *Wario - Wario is imprisoned by Chief Chilly, and Luigi is the only one that can save him. Once he does, Wario will be available to choose from as a playable character. Like Luigi, Wario is obtained to grab some stars. Wario is the toughest, heaviest, and strongest of the four, but he is also the slowest, has the lowest jump, and is the worst at swimming. His attacks include a powerful punch, kick, and ground-pound, a swinging and flinging ability in VS. Mode. He can ground-pound posts once, rather than three times. He is the only one that can destroy black brick blocks, grab, throw signs, and destroy large objects others can't. He moves the fastest when carrying enemies. For more power, his flower Power is the ability to turn into metal to walk underwater, like Metal Mario from the original game, and is immune to enemy attacks, like Vanish Luigi. To switch back to Yoshi go to the door of the character that is being used once more. *Power: 3/3 Speed: 1/3 Swim: 1/3 Jump: 1/3 Changes from the Original *Wario, Luigi and Yoshi are now playable characters. Only Mario was playable in the original, Yoshi made an appearance after the original game was finished and Wario and Luigi were absent in the original. *Rumors of Luigi in the original. Rumors of Waluigi in this version. *120 stars in the original. Now, there are 150 stars! *The areas have been reorganized. *The area stages have been reordered and stages have either been added or removed. *The castle and its surroundings have had numerous changes, the small room with three Peach windows being replaced with the character room being an example. *MIPS have been replaced with seven multicolored rabbits for each character, plus eight shiny rabbits. Catching them will either get you the key to the castle, minigames, or a secret power star. *The graphics have been updated. *The indication of a life reduction after returning from the area is now made more apparent *Updates accounting for the Touch Screen have been added. *Maps of the area you are in are displayed on the touchscreen while the top screen is the main screen. *Instructions corresponding to the new characters have been added. *New Brick Blocks have been added. These can be destroyed by every character except Yoshi *By default, the R button centers the camera while the L button acts as the crouch button (the L button being the closest equivalent to the Z button on the Nintendo 64 controller, similar to how the same button on the GameCube controller corresponds to Z on Virtual Console games). *Mario does not say anything on the Nintendo screen, and says "Me! Mario!" at the title screen. In the original, on the opening screen he would say "It's-a me! Mario!" and on the title screen, he would say "Hello!" *The title screen has been updated to correspond with the new features of the game. *When the DS is closed, Mario will say "Bye bye!" as the game enters sleep mode, which the Nintendo 64 version is incapable of. When the DS is opened again, Mario will say "It's-a-me! Mario!" *As the DS does not have analog sticks, the stylus acts as a substitute. *Mario does not appear in the game over screen. In the original, his head would pop up as he is saying "game over", bearing an exhausted expression. Also, the Game Over screen is set on a gray background. In the original, it is set on a dark red background with the words, "GAME OVER" behind Mario. *Super Mushrooms are added. *Yoshi and Luigi may also appear on the title screen. *The interior in Snowman's Land completely changed. *Bubs and Bubbas are replaced with Cheep-Cheeps and Big Berthas. *Mario can only do floating and flying abilities whereas in the original, he could turn into a heavy metal and be intangible as well. Each character also has additional abilities. Yoshi can breathe fire, Wario can turn into metal and Luigi can turn invisible and be intangible. *There are Switch Stars in the DS version. The player has to step on the star switch for a star to be in a star sphere, and collect in time before it disappears. *In the original N64 version, the player is given four files to play on, but three in this game. *In the original N64 version, the player can allow Mario to walk or run using the analog stick, but in this version, the player uses the D-pad to allow each of the four playable characters to walk or run. However, the circle pad on the 3DS revives the classic analog stick feel. Levels *Bob-omb Battlefield *Whomp's Fortress *Jolly Roger Bay *Cool Cool Mountain *Big Boo's Haunt *Hazy Maze Cave *Lethal Lava Land *Shifting Sand Land *Dire Dire Docks *Snowman's Land *Wet-Dry World *Tall Tall Mountain *Tiny Huge Island *Rainbow Ride *Bowser in the Dark World *Bowser's Fire Sea *Bowser in the Sky *Sunshine Isles *The Princess's Secret Slide *The Secret Aquarium *Secret Battle Fort *? Switch *Secret Under the Moat *Over the Rainbows *Goomboss Course *Big Boo Battle *Chief Chilly Challenge Missions Note: The castle's secret stars missions are not the official names. Mini-Games Minigames can be unlocked by finding every bunny with Mario, Luigi, Wario and Yoshi (this does not include the shiny bunnies). Yoshi's bunnies are yellow, Mario's are pink, Luigi's are green, and Wario's are orange. There is also a DS download play game at the beginning menu just select VS and then you can hook up with your three of your friends on DS download play. You can also practice on your own in single player mode just press start and then it will say start practice and press yes and select any of the arenas and away you go To know where the stars and caps are. Most of these mini-games are reused in [[New Super Mario Bros.|''New Super Mario Bros.]] Multiplayer In addition to some of the mini-games being multiplayer, there is a competitive local multiplayer mode dubbed VS Mode. The mode plays similarly to the main game, but has 4 players compete for spawning stars in a time limit in four courses rather than completing a certain task for it. Waluigi April Fool's Joke Waluigi was rumored to be a playable character. This all started when a page called "Purple Prizes" appeared in the 2005 April Fools Nintendo Power. It said to get Waluigi you had to get all 150 stars and be extremely fast with Koopa the Quick (a character who races you in the stages Bob-omb Battlefield and Tiny-Huge Island), then a switch will appear in a random place that will make the blank door (the noiseless room with one of the Power Stars) in the character changing room a purple door with the Greek Γ symbol on it (the symbol on Waluigi's hat and gloves). Then it says you have to fight an unknown character called the Rabbit King for the key. There are other rumors about this black square/box that accidentally appeared and can only be seen on the castle's file select picture on the far right wall. They say you have to unlock the front cannon and aim where it is and it'll break, revealing a wormhole on Peach's painting that leads to a Waluigi painting. This is very similar to when Luigi was rumored to be playable in the original version and once again, the rumor was later proven false. It was eventually revealed that the black square/box was just a ledge where one of the rabbits was originally supposed to be but it was moved to the castle courtyard, and that Nintendo just forgot to take the ledge out of the file screen. However, it is still a mystery as to why a purple rabbit appears in the instruction manual of the game. Also the purple dots in the rec room. Legacy The game has sold incredibly well, almost selling as much as the original, with 11.03 million units sold worldwide. It is one of the best-selling DS games. Trivia *The music for the minigames menu is the overworld theme for Grass Land, the first world existing in ''Super Mario Bros. 3. *The feather from Super Mario World appears in various minigames. *The artwork for the slots is designed after Super Mario Bros. *King Boo is incorrectly Called Big Boo. *When putting on the Mario Cap for the first time, it states the player should press A to jump. The player has to press B to jump. *If the player finishes the game with Luigi or Wario unlocked, they will be in the ending. If the player finishes the game without Luigi or Wario unlocked, they will not be in the ending. Another ending is where, the player should not unlock Wario. Category:2004 video games Category:Mario games Category:Remakes Category:Nintendo DS games Category:2005 video games Category:2007 video games Category:Super Mario 64 Category:Virtual Console games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo